Endless Love
by GottaLoveBade-x
Summary: There's lots of secrets, love and scandalous surprises...just you wait. Alison has Disappeared, Ezra and Aria find love, Hanna has a crush on Ezra's friend, Drew just won't leave Spencer alone and Miss Emily Fields just hasn't found the right guy...or should i say girl yet. Wait and then there is 'A' but nobody knows who that is can you figure it out?
1. Love at first sight

Well, this fanfiction is from Wattpad but i thought i would put it on here too, i swear to god it gets better after chapter one (just in case you hate it) :) i write this with a friend of mine named Jamie. Also i'm not the best writer ever...

We do not own Pretty Little Liars

* * *

It's been a long time since things were normal in Rosewood to one Miss Aria Montgomery but all is about to change when she re-connects and forms new relationships with people she probably shouldn't.

"School starts soon and my friends and I have lost touch, Urgh I really miss them...I wonder if they miss me too? I should probably start having some fun before school starts." Aria thought to herself. That night Aria decided to go out for dinner. As She walks into the Deck restaurant, the bell above the door rang. Ezra's glance diverted towards the door and noticed Aria entering the restaurant, his heart started to race and his palms Started to sweat. Aria became very self-conscious, "Why is he staring at me?" "She said quietly to herself. Aria walked over to a small table in the corner of the restaurant, she was praying that Ezra wouldn't take her order. Unfortunately he began walking in her direction; He gave her the menu and took her order. Around 20 minutes had passed and Ezra walked out of the kitchen and towards Aria carrying her order in one hand and a basket of bread in the other. He was trying to look professional and smart so he never noticed that someone had spilt a glass of water all over the floor, he walked straight through it and slipped. The food flew across the room and landed on Aria. Ezra jumped to his feet, he felt so embarrassed. He tried to apologies but the words just wouldn't come out. He rushed onto the kitchen to grab a napkin for Aria but as he left the kitchen she wasn't at her table. He looked around for her but she had vanished. Aria had run straight to the restroom to clean herself up. Ezra became sad; he thought he had no chance with Aria anymore. Ezra pulled his apron off and threw it to the ground "I can't believe I've just embarrassed myself in front of everyone and the worst part is I embarrassed myself in front of Aria" Aria rushed out of the restaurant avoiding Ezra at all costs.

The next day, Aria decided to go to The Deck again to get some coffee and a snack. Ezra was on the job again and saw her as she walked through the door. He dropped what he was doing and ran into the kitchen to hide as he was still embarrassed about what had happened yesterday. In the kitchen his friend Blake was giving the chef orders, Ezra approached his friend "Hey Blake, do you think I should make the first move with Aria and give her my number or something?" he asked "Hmm...How about you go to her house and apologies about yesterday and then try giving her your number?" He replied. Ezra hesitated "I'm not so sure about this" Blake smiled "trust me it fine, you won't get anywhere unless you try" "But I'm working now, I can't just leave" Ezra sighed. "Just go, I'll cover for you" Blake replied with a happy tone. "Are you sure?" Ezra asked "Yes you idiot. What are you waiting for? Go before I go after her" Blake laughed. Ezra walked back into the restaurant and noticed Aria was walking out the door, he ran after quickly. Ezra slowly followed Aria's car making sure not to get noticed. When they arrived at Aria's house Ezra started to think to himself "What am I doing?" "Am I doing the right thing?" "What if it turns out to be awkward?" "What if I ruin it again?" "This was a stupid idea". Aria opened the door of her car and stepped into the Sidewalk Ezra quickly ran and found the nearest tree to hide behind. Aria heard a noise "Hello? Is anyone there?" Aria shouted, while looking around. She noticed a dark shadow not to far in the distance, she walked towards it when suddenly the door opened, it was her Mom. "Aria who are you talking to?" Mrs Montgomery asked "Mom I swear I heard something" she responded. "It's probably nothing, come inside its time for dinner" her Mom lead the way to the dinner table, Aria glanced around in search of the shadow she once saw but there was no-one around. Aria walked inside closing the front door behind her and Ezra came out of hiding, he stared at her door and cautiously towards it. At last he was face to face with the door; he wanted to knock but couldn't bring himself to do it so he just walked away without glancing back. "I just can't" he sighed.

Ezra went back to work feeling annoyed and upset; however he tried to hide it so seemed mood less. The moment he stepped foot in the restaurant Blake approached him and started asking questions "So how did it go?" "Did you apologies to her?" "Stop" Ezra shouted causing everyone to look at him. "No I didn't do anything, I couldn't..." Ezra hung his head in shame "Dude! What is wrong with you, man up" Blake answered while pushing Ezra's shoulder slightly" I don't know, I just don't know" Ezra tried to walk away but Blake placed his hand on his shoulder " You had the opportunity to do it and you blew it again! Why can't you just be a man and ask the girl out?" "Shut up Blake! I'm sick of you and your attitude, No more questions alright! It's done!" Ezra snapped before walked away. It was lunch time and the restaurant was full of life as Ezra was heading towards the kitchen, Aria walked past the window, Blake's keen eyes shot to the brown haired girl. "Aria!" he shouted before running out of the door but it was too late Aria had been and gone. "Damn it Ezra! Why do you screw things up all the damn time?" He kicked the wall "Ezra you're lucky to have me. Wait, that sounded wrong" It has been 10 minutes and Blake was still talking to himself outside the restaurant. He rushed back inside to look for Ezra. Ezra was at the bar filling his glass up with any kind of alcohol he could find, Blake walked up to him shaking his head "You're drunk" he said trying to make sense of his friend "You know what, you my friend can have Aria. Seriously, I mean it, I'm done with her. Ezra and Aria who am I kidding, It won't happen. Silly me wanting and waiting for her like a little lost puppy!" Ezra replied before falling onto his friend "Dude! Get of me" he pushed Ezra back to his feet "Your drunk at work, really?! Next time wait till you get home" "Also, I would never date Aria; I'm your friend, that would be cruel" Ezra "Man I didn't ask you to date her!" Blake laughed "We'll talk about this when you're sober". Blake put Ezra's arm around his shoulder for support and lead him out of the restaurant "I'll get the girl someday" Ezra mumbled. Blake pushed the door open while Ezra struggled to get Blake to release his tight grip on his arm causing them both to stumble and land on a girl who just happened to be strolling past the restaurant.

* * *

So what did you think? Good, bad...Terrible? Whatever you thought, tell us, help us make our story better by leaving a comment, if you enjoyed it vote! :D Thanks so much for reading Chapter 1.


	2. Confessions

Here's Chapter 2:

* * *

Time seemed to pass quickly and it was time to go back to school, Aria wasn't exactly sure what surprise today would bring but she was sure there would be lots of them. Ezra was constantly playing on Aria's mind.

Mrs Montgomery shouted from the bottom of the stairs "Aria, Hurry up, you're gonna be late for school!" "Geez mom! I'm coming!" she replied while walked down the stairs. She reached the hallway and walked into the kitchen, her brother sat at the table "Mike have you seen my keys? We're already late and its only the first day!" Mike ignored his sister; instead he reached into his pocket and produced his cell phone. Aria yelled "Mike have you seen my keys?!" The whole family began to laugh at Aria. "Hunnie, your keys are in your pocket. Its only the first day, why are you freaking out?" Mrs Montgomery asked "That's exactly why I'm freaking out. It's the first day back Mom, so much could go wrong!, I've not spoken to anyone during the summer". Mr Montgomery interrupted "I'm sure you'll be fine, stop worrying!" "Lots of things change over the summer dad! Since Allison disappeared me, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, have all drifted apart...it's like we were never friends "she answered with a worried tone "Aria, you're right things do change, but, I think re-connecting with your friends will be good for you!" Aria just glanced at her mom, grabbed her bag and walked out the front door. "It's just not as easy as that, so much has happened" she whispered. She walked slowly over to her car, enjoying the sun as she walked. She smiled to herself before starting the igniting the engine and driving off towards the one building most Teenagers hate. School.

The school bell rang as Aria pulled into the car park "Damn it!" Her eyes widened and a bead of sweat fell down her face. She parked her red Volvo, grabbed her bag and ran straight into the old building. Aria ran through the hallway trying to find her classroom somehow not noticing the other people in the hallway. Her body collided with a tall, brown-haired girl making them fall with force to the ground. The content of her bag spread across the hallowed hall "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said with a panicked tone, she put her hand to her head and rubbed back and forth gently, she had her eyes tightly closed. Aria began to panic as she was now extremely late, she quickly grabbed everything off the floor and shoved them into her small brown satchel before placing the bag's strap over her shoulder. When Aria looked up she saw a very familiar face, it was Spencer. They both got up from the floor and Spencer gave a very faint smile "It's fine" Spencer replied. Spencer face suddenly lit up with delight, she began to wave. Aria had a rather puzzled look on her face and smiled back. Spencer stared with confusion at Aria. A mysterious looking boy, with dark blue eyes and blackish hair walked over, he was wearing black combat boots, a pair of dark blue jeans, a very tight black vest which showed off his abs and a green checked flannel shirt. "Hey Drew, i was thinking we should meet at mine later?!" "Yeah sure, sounds great!" he replied "Great, see you at 5!" Spencer walked off leaving Aria and drew alone; a sense of awkwardness filled the air. Aria carried on walking leaving Drew behind, she finally reached her destination and have a sigh of relief.

Aria pushed on the old door, it squeaked as it glided across the floor. She looked around and smiled "I'm not as late as I though" She smiled to herself; she walked into the classroom and sat down at the only seat left. Aria Placed her bag on the floor and pulled out her English book, she lay it on the small desk which had Skool sucks engraved at the top right corner. With the windows opens and the chalk board fresh and clean, it felt like a new start for Aria, she wanted to just forget everything that had ever happened. Aria turned to her right and saw a pretty blond girl, her blond her curled perfectly and left resting on her shoulders, she was wearing a red Marc Jacobs dress which was far too short for school. She sat like royalty and was talking to a girl who had short black straight hair; she was wearing a coral colored Gucci dress and a pair of wedges to match. Aria's jaw dropped "wow! That's Hanna and is that Mona". Aria was shocked, last time she saw Hanna, she was a chubby girl who basically wore mom jeans for a living. Hanna applied a small tube of strawberry lip balm and with a flip of her long blond hair had turned to see the disaster that had just walked through the door. Aria didn't know what to say, "Oh! hi Aria, it's been a while!" Hanna smiled "yeah it really..." the door swung open and in walked Aria's most loved nightmare. Ezra Fitz. "Good Morning Class, I'm Mister Fitz" he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote his name as he spoke. "I'm your new English teacher" he turned around and scanned throughout the thirty three kids that say before him, his face struck with fear as he noticed one miss Montgomery "Oh god" he said quietly or so he thought. The entire class turned to stare at Aria. Mona voiced her opinion as loud as she possible could "Oh something hot is going down between students and teach!" Aria's face became a light pink as she tried to ignore all the whispers of her fellow classmates. To Aria it was like time had stopped as the bell just didn't seem to ring. At last the bell rang and Aria shot out of the room, so far her day was off to a really bad start.

Aria ran to her locker and angrily threw her English book inside, she slammed the metal door and turned to look at the busy school hallway. Her body fell against the lockers and she let out a sigh "time for my next lesson" she muttered before walked off down the hall. Along the way she noticed that the walls were covered in bright, colourful posters, one read Join the Swim team, another said Chess is cool but one plain poster stood out, nothing but words and a picture. A picture of Alison DiLaurentis. Aria stopped in her tracks, her eyes fixed on the poster, and she slowly started to step towards it. Soon she was standing right in front of it. It read 'Still missing Alison DiLaurentis' a shadow crept up behind "it's unbelievable isn't it?" A quiet voice said, Aria turned around and there stood Emily Fields. "Yeah...I can't believe it's been almost a year since she went missing" Aria replied. "She's gone but she's still everywhere" Emily's face showed no emotion, it was like all the happiness has been sucked out of her. A loud ringing noise echoed throughout the hallway "Time for next lesson, I'll see you later" Emily's face sprang back to life, she smiled before turning to walk away. She stepped forward when Aria shouted "Stop!" "What?" Emily replied while looking back at Aria. "We should catch up at lunch, maybe?!" Aria held her breath in hope that Emily would agree. Emily hesitated "Sure!" She said before disappearing off into the crowd. Aria stood at the poster, her mind filled with thoughts of Alison. Her head burning with one quote repeating in her head "Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close!" Aria tried to ignore it and just begin her journey to class. As Aria was walking to class Drew approached her "Hey...you're Aria right? We met in the hallway earlier" "Oh yeah, your Spencer's friend...Drew! " she replied curiously. "Yes that's me!" he smiled, "So I heard you were once close with Spencer? Have you seen her anywhere?" Aria interrupted "Whoa! What's with all the questions, Yes we used to be but... That's all over now. I have no idea where she is sorry you should know since you're closer to her; I gotta go now I'm late for class!" Aria tried to quickly get away from the awkward situation but stopped when Drew spoke to her again "But..." "Sorry" she replied before continuing her way to class. Drew looked rather confused by the whole situation. He was trying to figure out what had happened between Spencer and Aria, to make Aria so bitter about it. "I'll just ask Spencer" he said confidently but quietly.

The bell rang signalling it was time for lunch. Emily stood by her locker looking at the mountain of books piled inside, Aria walked up to her. "Ready for Lunch?" Aria asked cheerfully "As ready as I'll ever be" Emily looked worried. As Aria was about to ask why, her phone beeped, she got out her phone and checked to see who was contacting her. One new message her phone read, she opened it

"Meet someone new over summer Aria, did he 'teach' you some new moves -A"

Aria froze "Alison?" She thought to herself. Emily turned to look at her "Aria is everything okay?" She asked with concern, Aria's face and body became animated once again "What, yeah I'm fine. Ready for lunch?" she quickly answered. "Are you sure?" Emily looked puzzled "Yes, now let's go eat, I'm starving!" She gave a fake smile, "Yeah...Lets!" Emily was still feeling worried about her lunch with Aria and to make it worse Aria was acting weird. Emily and Aria queued and when they reached the front of the line grabbed their food and went to a table. "It's weird huh! Sitting here at our old lunch table?" Emily said with a small smile on her face, Aria was in her own world, thinking about -A. Thinking about Alison. Again Emily asked "Aria, are you okay?" "Yeah, no need to worry Em!" Aria looked to the lunch room door and saw Hanna and Mona walk through as if they ran the school. Hanna walked over to the girls with Mona trailing behind "Hey Aria, I heard you went away for summer, don't blame ya, all this talk about Alison is just Cray, Cray. Aria looked confused "crazy!" Hanna said before Mona jumped in "so what happened in class this morning?" She asked "Mona!" Hanna snapped "Can you go get me a bottle of sparking water, yeah thanks!" "Fine" she said before walking away. "Sorry about her" Hanna rolled her eyes, She sat down in her old seat at the table "All we need now is Spencer and Allison and it'll be like old times" Hanna laughed. The three girls talked about their summer but kept some things private. They talked about family, life, friends and most importantly Allison "This was nice" Hanna said as Mona walked back to the table "cute, all the besties back together" Mona said "Spencer's not here" Emily answered "Neither is Alison aren't we all glad" Mona laughed "Mona!" Hanna shouted "Sorry but she was horrible to everyone including you guys and you all know I'm right, in fact I'm glad she's gone" Emily snapped "How dare you, Alison was our friend and now she is gone, no matter what she was like we all loved her..." Emily quickly stopped herself "whoa, Weird much!" Mona replied before walking away. After that each of the girls fell silent, each keeping to themselves. Emily's phone which was on the table started vibrating, she looked and read the message she had received

"Some loved me more than others...that some including you -A"

* * *

So what did you think? Thanks for reading, leave a comment and I'll love you forever ;) haha! You could also favorite, if you want? i realize i never told you who Ezra fell onto but i think you should use your imaginations


	3. A Little Argument

A little argument, some people just can't get along well this is Chapter 3 enjoy

* * *

Emily felt confused by the text, her mind danced with the thought of Alison as she was the only one who knew. Emily's eyes were glued to the screen re-reading those ten little words. Aria was playing with her salad, she looked up at Emily and broke the silence between them all "Hey Em, is everything alright...you seem a little confused?" "Aria, the girl who is always worrying, everything is fine" Emily smiled "and I do not look confused" she laughed. Hanna and Aria both turned and looked at each other. Mona was on her way back over to collect Hanna "Come on Hanna Let's go, we have more important things to do" Mona gave a smile "Mona stop it!" Hanna exclaimed "since when were you all besties again anyway?"

"Mona! Watch it" Hanna replied "guys I'm sorry about her she's just Mona being Mona as always" they all laughed except Mona, Hanna looked at Mona who was slightly hurt by the comment "Oh You know what I mean" she smiles. "Bye ladies" Hanna said as she walked away with Mona by her said, she flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, Mona copied. "Well done Mona, you just made me look like an idiot in front of my" Hanna hesitated "friends" Mona laughed "Hanna my darling, since when did "they" become your friends?"

Lunch came to an end and it was time for the catch up session to end. Aria and Emily both went their separate ways but as they walked away they both turned to smile and slight wave goodbye to each other. Later in the evening Emily went to the Deck restaurant to get some take out. She pushed the door open and walked inside, along the way she bumped into Ezra "Oh my god! ?" she said awkwardly "Hey Emily" he replied shamefully "Do you like...work here?" she asked. Ezra sighed before replying "Yes and please don't call me , here I'm Ezra" "Um...I can't, that would just be too weird" she laughed "oh and by the way, have you seen my friend Aria? I couldn't find her when school ended so I thought she might be here?" "Nope, sorry" he quickly replied and then walked away, "erh, okay!" Emily was confused but just walked back up to Ezra. "Like I said it was just a thought" "Sorry I couldn't be more help, oh and Do me a favour don't tell anyone that I'm working here." "Sure" she smiled "Thanks, I gotta go, Nice talking to you. See you tomorrow in class." Emily ordered her food and was waiting by the counter. The bell on the door rang as someone pushed the door, Emily's head turned to look at who was entering and through the door walked Spencer Hastings, she wore a red checked skirt, paired with a plain white shirt and a grey blazer, her bag hung on her arm. She walked over to the counter "hey, yeah can I have two coffees and your meal for two offer please?" she smiled. In the corner of her eye she noticed someone was looking at her, she quickly turned around to say something when she suddenly fell silent. She just looked at Emily. "Hello" Emily said trying to break the ice "Hi" Spencer replied then began looking straight ahead again. Spencer was thinking about Lunch, her head jolted into Emily's direction once more, "So I saw you at Lunch today with Aria and Hanna!" "Yeah, it was nice" Emily smiled. "Trying to reconnect with old friends were we?" Spencer asks "yeah, if that's what you want to call it" Emily's smile started to fade she hoped her order would come out of that kitchen a lot faster. "Thanks for inviting me" Spencer said just as her order was placed on the counter "Wait what?" Emily snapped. Spencer handed over the money to the lady behind the counter "I said thanks for inviting me" Spencer grabbed her food and walked with her head held high out of the restaurant

Emily stood waiting with a look of shock on her face, her bag of food was finally placed before her, she quickly paid and ran out the restaurant, looking to see if her old friend was still around. Emily couldn't see Spencer so walked home, as she walked through the front door, her phone began to ring. She reached into her pocket and answered the Call from Aria "Hello" "Hey Emily, I heard you were looking for me?" "Yeah but it doesn't matter now, I saw Spencer earlier!" Emily wasn't sure if she should tell Aria what Spencer said. "Oh really? Did you talk to her?" "Yeah she seemed a bit bitter" Emily replied "oh well you know Spencer she isn't always the nicest" Aria laughed. "She thanked me for not inviting her at Lunch!"

Spencer had just arrived home and Drew was sitting in her Kitchen waiting patiently. "Hey I'm back!" Spencer declared "finally, I'm starving" Drew replied. Spencer places the bag of food on the table and started unpacking it, her head hung low avoiding eye contact with Drew. "Are you alright?" Drew asked "yeah I'm just hungry" she replied "No there is definitely something up" he stood up and walked over to Spencer; he turned her around to face him and then placed his finger under her chin and raised her head. He looked directly into her eyes and asked again "Are you alright?" She smiled slightly "yes!" she replied loudly. Spencer turned her head sharply releasing her head from above Drew's hand. The room became silent expect for the sound of a bag rustling, Spencer un-boxed the food and placed it equally on the two plates in front of her. She pushed one plate over to Drew "thanks" he said as the plate was placed before him. Spencer sat on the other side of the table, Drew turned to look at Spencer who was twisting and twirling her meal around the plate "I know your Lying" he announced. She looked at him "Fine!" She shouted "I spoke to Emily earlier and it was like they had just completely forgot that I existed...like we were never friends at all" Drew smiled "you miss them don't you, aww! does little Spency miss her friends" he sounded like he was talking to a baby and Spencer felt insulted, Drew just laughed "Drew this isn't funny" "I'm sorry...wait I thought you didn't want to be friends with them again?" he asked with a sign of confusion "Girls say one thing and mean another, Drew" she replied "just talk to them then?" "Seriously do you not know anything, I can't just talk to them!" Spencer voice was getting louder. She stood up and stormed through the living room, upstairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Drew sighed "why are girls so complicated".

* * *

Thanks for reading, we appreciate it so much and I really hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment or vote if you'd like...no pressure though. :)


End file.
